


strawberries and cigarettes (always taste like you)

by PitchonthePitch



Series: AUgust Soulmate AU's [14]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad, Scars, Serious Injuries, Suicidal Thoughts, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchonthePitch/pseuds/PitchonthePitch
Summary: Injuries - You will receive the same injuries as your soulmate (unless deadly).Klaus didn't think he had a soulmate -- until he found a magical suitcase that transported him to the Vietnam War.





	strawberries and cigarettes (always taste like you)

**Author's Note:**

> Be mindful of the tags! This story contains a lot of potentially triggering content.

Klaus didn’t think he had a soulmate. His whole life, he never got any injuries that weren’t his own. He thought maybe his soulmate was dead, and so he started looking for them in every spirit he came across.

Then he found (re: stole) a briefcase from two torture-artists. He landed in the middle of a war.

The next day, when a soldier named Dave got hurt in battle, Klaus learned that he did, in fact, have a soulmate. His soulmate was just from another time. He never thought he’d feel so happy to be hurt. Dave was everything he could’ve wanted in another person. He told Klaus he used to think he didn't have a soulmate, either. He was afraid he would be alone forever.

When Dave died in battle, Klaus wished he could’ve gone with him. But soulmates didn’t work that way. Klaus received light scars were Dave had received fatal wounds.

Klaus got sent back to his own time. He would live with the scarring from Dave’s wounds for the rest of his life: a constant reminder of what he’d lost.

He didn’t wonder if his soulmate was dead anymore. He knew that he was.

So he kept looking for him, everywhere he went. Everyday. Even the day the world was supposed to end.

He’d found him once before, against impossible odds. He could find him again.

He would find him again.


End file.
